Kaitlyn and Isaac
by MysteryGirl221
Summary: It's been 5 months since Augustus's death and Kaitlyn has barely seen Hazel that whole time. So when Hazel asked to have her over, she was ecstatic. But then there was Issac. Perfectly wonderful and polite Issac, whom Kaitlyn had never met. Maybe she would be a lot more excited than she thought at this visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you enjoy my first attempt at a TFIOS fanfic. WARNING: Major spoilers and this fanfic probably won't make much sense unless you have actually read the book. **

* * *

Kaitlyn was over the moon excited for her visit to see Hazel. It was the first time since Augustus's death. She didn't really know Augustus. She'd only just briefly said hi to him at a party and that was about it. But it still made her sad to see her best friend so sad. Augustus was the world to her. But Hazel had at least tried to move on. She rang the doorbell to the Lancaster's big and beautiful home.

"Hazel! Darling! How are you my dear?"

"Fine. I guess." said Hazel with a shrug and a smile.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

Kaitlyn followed Hazel to her basement, but she really surprise when she found a dark haired boy with what appeared to be sunglasses on. That seemed odd. She decided just to except it.

"Issac, this is Kaitlyn." Hazel introduced.

Kaitlyn realized why he had sunglasses on. He was blind. He used his walking stick to walk over and introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Issac." Issac said while extending his hand.

"Kaitlyn. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine."

She liked him. He was very polite and he obviously wasn't being that way because he thought she was pretty. He was just naturally like that. As far as first impressions went, Issac was doing a pretty good job in Kaitlyn's book.

"So Hazel, want to play Price of Dawn?"

Then Kaitlyn's adoration went down a bit. She'd seen her brother's plat it a million times. It was so bloody and gory. Not exactly her cup of tea.

"Sure." Hazel responded.

Kaitlyn was forced to watch her best friend and her strangely attractive blind friend play a video game that involved blowing people's head's off. She didn't know how playing this game was even remotely possible for Issac to play. To her, it just appeared as if Issac's character was just shooting a wall.

Although she totally resented the fact that Issac could be so into such violent video games, he was still very polite. And cute.

"Hazel, may I talk to you in private?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Um, sure." said Hazel a little unsure.

Hazel followed Kaitlyn halfway up the stairs.

"So is he like, your boyfriend?" asked Kaitlyn.

Hazel laughed hysterically. "No. No way. Issac is just a friend. He was Augustus's best friend and me and Issac have just gotten to be really good friends after his death. But wait, why do you ask?" asked Hazel suspiciously.

"I may have taken a slight interest in him. Is that okay or is he totally off limits? Because I can totally respect that."

Hazel smiled. "Of course you can date him! Issac hasn't had a girlfriend in about a year. I'm sure he would love to ask you out."

Kaitlyn worried. "Yes, about the asking out part, how are we going to get him to ask me out at all?"

"Well, we can tell him what your into, what you look like, and we'll see were it goes from there."

"Great. Thank you so much darling. I really do appreciate it."

Hazel smiled as she and Kaitlyn made there way back into the basement. They all just sat there watching and playing video games until Hazel finally broke the silence.

"So Issac, did you know Kaitlyn knew Augustus?"

"Oh, no. Sorry but he never mentioned you. How did you meet?"

"I didn't really know him that well. We were at the same party, we introduced, and that was about it. But he seemed like a really nice boy." said Kaitlyn politely.

"Ya. He was." Issac said sadly.

"It's too depressing down hear. Care to escort me on a walk Miss Kaitlyn?" Issac asked.

Hazel shot Kaitlyn an _Oh my god he is so going to ask you out_ face.

"I would be delighted."

Kaitlyn took Issac's arm as they went up the stairs and outside onto the sidewalk.

"So, Kaitlyn. What do you like to do?" asked Issac.

"Well, I really like to work in the line of fashion. But I also enjoy tennis and golf." replied Kaitlyn tryng not to sound completely boring.

"Golf. Golf is cool. I used to do quite a bit of it before I had my eyeballs sucked out."

Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. I know that shouldn't be funny. Just the way you described it was quite amusing."

"That's okay. It was meant to be funny. You see, the problem with most people who have the same problem as me are often sad and depressing. Always complaining about why it had to be them who got this disease. But then I remember Augustus. He had his leg taken off due to cancer, his body felt like it was on fire for about a week, and then he died. At least I'm still alive and I'm not in pain. When Augustus died, I promised myself to be thankful for the little things in life, and to be thankful for what I've got here and now."

And that was the moment Kaitlyn fell head over heels for the blind boy.

"Wow Issac. That's amazing. Not many people can have your disease and think like that. It is unfortunate that you have your disease, but you are so lucky you can keep a good attitude about it."

"I try." said Issac.

"So what do your hobbies include Issac?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Right now it's just video games, listening to music, and walking. Not as near as exciting as fashion, tennis, and golf."

"Oh no. You looked like you were quite excited when you were playing the video game inside."

"Ya, I guess I kind of was. Do you like video games?"

"Does Wii Fit count?"

"What? How can you not like video games?!"

"I've just never found pleasure in controlling an animated character to run around shooting people in the head."

Just then Issac's mobile rang.

"Okay, be there in a moment." Issac said into the mobile.

"Well Miss Kaitlyn thank you for giving me the pleasure of taking a walk with you. Now, if you don't mind, my mother has come to bring me home. But could you do me the extreme honor of going on a date with me?"

Kaitlyn's heart leaped. Hazel was right. Of course she was right. She was right about practically everything.

"Of course I will."

"Great! Here is my phone number. Until then." Issac said as he kissed her hand.

When Kaitlyn got home, she couldn't wait to text Hazel.

_Looks like I have a date with Issac_

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it and review would be fantastic. Okay? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm really sorry but I may only do one chapter after this :( But you check out my other stories on my page if you need something to read**.** (Really need followers :) Anyway enjoy the story!**

Kaitlyn had no idea what to wear. Isaac didn't tell her were they were going. Should she dress stylish or simple? Elegant or Casual? She was so confused. But then she remembered something.

Kaitlyn shoved her through her enormous walk in closet. It took about ten minutes to find what she was looking for. It was a simple dark blue lace dress that she decided to wear with a pair of tanish brownish, long, leather boots. She curled her hair, applied her makeup, and went downstairs to wait for Issac.

It was about 7:30 when... Hazel's car showed up?

_What the heck is she doing here?_

Kaitlyn loved Hazel, but did Isaac seriously bring her on their date?! Caitlin decided to play it cool.

"Hey Isaac. Hey Hazel."

"Hey beautiful!" said Isaac, even tho he really didn't know she was beautiful.

Kaitlyn blushed. Although she was flattered by his compliments and the fact that he was right on time to pick her up, she needed to talk to him. Privately.

"Hey, Issac, can I talk to you alone?" asked Kaitlyn.

Isaac was about to come over to her, until Hazel realized what they were going to talk about.

"Kaitlyn don't worry I'm not going on your date. Issac just doesn't have a car and I'm just letting him barrow mine." Hazel explained.

Kaitlyn was very confused. "Well that's very nice of you, but...um...how are we going to...you know...drive?"

Isaac laughed. "Get in the drivers seat." Isaac demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn said. This was a whole new Isaac.

"Sorry, please get in the front seat." asked Isaac more politely.

Kaitlyn gave Hazel a nervous glance. With a reassuring nod from Hazel, Kaitlyn buckled herself into the drivers seat.

"Isaac, I need to know where we're going in order to actually drive there." said Kaitlyn sarcastically.

"Just follow my directions." Issac said.

Kaitlyn sighed, but since they barely knew each other, Kaitlin did as Issac asked.

Kaitlyn was amazed. Issac must have memorized the whole town! He knew every street and exactly which way to turn. It really was incredible.

After 15 minutes of Issac saying left and right, Kaitlin ended up at the riverfront where a blanket and a picnic basket was placed on a small hill over looking the river.

"Wow Isaac. This is so sweet!" Kaitlyn said as she helped Issac find his way to the blanket. As they ate, they talked about the normal things you would on a date. Hobbies, interest, family, the normal stuff. Then Kaitlyn asked something else.

"So how did you become blind?"

Issac smiled. "Well, I was diagnosed with eye cancer when I was thirteen, had a glass eye put in when I was fifteen, and then got my eyes sucked out at sixteen."

Kaitlyn felt so bad. But now it was Isaac's turn to ask a question. "So Kaitlyn, I know this sounds weird but, what do you look like? I mean, not that it matters but it's kinda nice to know you know?"

Kaitlyn understood. 'Well, I have long blond hair, blue eyes, I'm 5'8 and I'm wearing a lacy dark blue dress with tanish, brownish, tall, leather boots."

"Wow. You sound gorgeous. Kaitlin blushed. "Aw thanks you Isaac." Kaitlyn said sweetly. Just then, fire works went off from the football field displaying an array of beautiful flashing lights in the sky.

"Thank you Isaac." said Kaitlyn as she planted a small kiss on Isaac's cheek.


End file.
